


Despair

by RussianSociopathicElfTimelord



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also I have no clue how to write angst, Angst, I have no idea where this came from, I'm really sorry, M/M, Sorry for abusing tags...., Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSociopathicElfTimelord/pseuds/RussianSociopathicElfTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had no idea how it had happened. But it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm really bad at writing angst. This is probably awful.  
> Inspiration from this art by chris-heavens on DeviantART: http://www.deviantart.com/art/06-05-12-Fan-Comic-Steve-Tony-306614883  
> Thanks for reading, enjoy (?)

He had no idea how it had happened. But it did.   
He was just going down to the workshop to haul Tony up for dinner again, when what he saw made his heart stop. The world seemed to move in slow motion and his throat was suddenly dry.  
Tony was slumped on the floor of the workshop, his back pressed against the wall, a handful of pills clenched in one, shaking hand, the fingers of his other hand curled around the handle of his gun. His face was wet with tears and those brown eyes that Steve loved so much were red-rimmed with pain.  
'Tony....' he whispered, his voice cracking in the middle. 'No....' He half-ran over to the other side of the workshop to tear the gun out of Tony's hand and cast it to the side, scattering the pills also. Tony looked up, and Steve's heart shattered into a million pieces. Such sadness there was, such despair, such hopelessness. Things that Steve never wanted to see in those beautiful eyes. 'Please Tony.' he whispered, cupping his lover's face gently. Tears of his own streaked Steve's face. 'Please, no. I love you. I love you so much Tony....' He stood up, pulling Tony up with him. He entangled his fingers with Tony's and held one hand above their heads. He crossed his other fore-arm over Tony's chest, pinning him lightly against the wall. Tony stared with a resigned longing at the handful of scattered pills.  
'Please,' Steve said again, barely audible this time. He moved the arm crossing Tony's chest to rest by his head, tangling his fingers in those soft strands. 'Tony. No matter how many times, I'll tell you. You're not alone.'  
/*\


End file.
